1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mops, and more particularly pertains to a mop having an ergonometric design to facilitate manipulation of the mop head without causing strain or injury to the user. Prolonged use of a conventional mop, for example by janitorial workers, causes callousing of the hands and strain to the wrist and forearms of the user. Use of a conventional mop requires rotation of the mop about the longitudinal axis of the mop handle shaft, in order to clean certain floor locations such as room corners, wash the mop head in a bucket, and wring water from the mop head. With conventional mops, a user must apply a fairly great torque directly to the shaft, resulting in strain of the wrists and forearms and callousing of the hands. These factors can also induce premature worker fatigue and result in a loss of productivity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of mops are known in the prior art which include various mechanisms for rotating the mop head to effect wringing of water from the mop head.